Grumpy White
Grumpy is the fourth born dwarf of Snow White. He is also the second born triplet, after his sister, Dopey and before his brother, Happy. He lives in Windenburg with his mother and 5 of his siblings including his girlfriend Anastasia. Description Grumpy, in relation to Grumpy in the movie, Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, is the most Grumpy of the seven. He has medium-length, light brown hair, violet eyes, and rosy cheeks and nose. His clothing colour scheme is red and brown. Toddlerhood Grumpy aged up to a Toddler in the Disney Princess Challenge Episode 4, along with his brother and sister, Happy and Dopey. He was given the Fussy trait. Clare said he was the best child, not knowing that she would have a competition in the final episode. Childhood Grumpy aged up to a Child in the Disney Princess Challenge Episode 5, along with his brother and sister, Happy and Dopey. He was given the Rambunctious Scamp aspiration and the Hot-Headed trait. He would often break the dolls house, which would upset his siblings. Clare proved he was the best child by holding a competition where the children finish school projects as fast as they can. Teenhood Grumpy aged up to a Child in the Disney Princess Challenge Episode 5, along with his brother and sister, Happy and Dopey. He was given the Eco-Friendly aspiration and the Bookworm trait. Grumpy met Anastasia Tremaine at school and came back to her house, where his sister Cinderella told him about her living conditions, but to keep it a secret as she couldn't leave as it would effect Snow. When Grumpy ate with Drizella, Anastasia and Lady Tramaine, Grumpy and Anastasia ended up flirting with each other. However, Lady Tramaine found out that Anastasia and Grumpy have had secret moments together and banned the two from seeing each other, making Anastasia marry royalty and not a baker such as Grumpy himself. When Anastasia told Grumpy about this they got into a fight but still showed to have love for each other. In episode 6 of the Cinderella season, Grumpy and Anastasia looked passed their previous argument about not being together and agreed to run away together later that week after Harvestfest. They also shared their first kiss together. Grumpy visited Anastasia when Cinderella's fairy godmother helped them escape the chateau and be together. Grumpy and Anastasia left during the ball and moved into Snow White's Cottage, where Grumpy was living. Shortly after, Grumpy got Anastasia pregnant. Trivia *He is one of the dwarfs. *He was often quite happy despite his name. *He aged up into a child with the Hot-Headed trait as he is meant to be a grumpy person. *Grumpy has shown to have developed a crush on Anastasia Tremaine and vice versa. *Clare likes the idea of Grumpy dating Anastasia Tremaine, one of Cinderella's step-sisters. *He is a triplet. *He and Anastasia will run away together. *Grumpy was Anastasia's first kiss and vice versa. Category:Dwarf Category:Royal Category:Windenburg Category:Male Category:Challenge Sims Category:Characters Category:Triplets Category:Teenager Category:Second generation Category:Snow White Characters